For always together
by L. D. Unknown
Summary: OS: Edward tiene ese acoso de su vida pasada; lleno de drogas, corrupción y sangre, todo antes de conocer a Bella; por quien abandonó todo y le trajo luz a su vida. Formó su inesperada y bella familia recordando, ahora, el gran camino que les toco llevar para dejar todo atrás y los sacrificios que debieron hacer.


Bueno, esta historia es antigua; pero por alguna razón (a pesar de ser romántica 100%) me gusta. Espero que a ustedes también.

* * *

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, los personajes de Steph. Meyer.**

**Summary: Edward tiene ese acoso de su vida pasada; lleno de drogas, corrupción y sangre, todo antes de conocer a Bella; por quien abandonó todo y le trajo luz a su vida. Formó su inesperada y bella familia recordando, ahora, el gran camino que les toco llevar para dejar todo atrás y los sacrificios que debieron hacer.**

**Beteado por Jime Cullen Salvatore de FFTH.**

* * *

**One Shot: Por siempre juntos.**

* * *

La noche turbulenta del 30 de Mayo de 1996 se cumplían cinco años desde que dejé la gran mafia de Chicago; llovía como no se había visto antes y yo, como era costumbre, no dormía porque estaba al cuidado de mi familia. La preocupación de que algo les pasara a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida era algo insoportable; simplemente por errores cometidos en mi pasado. Escribir en un diario se me había hecho costumbre y ayudaba a expulsar algunos demonios personales, según me dijo un psicólogo una vez.

Antes era un Edward Cullen que no tenía piedad de nadie ni de nada. Al ser parte de esa gran organización de Chicago y haber podido salir ileso y vivo, por mucho decir, de esa porquería llamada vida me había ganada uno que otro enemigo. Conocí a Bella en uno de mis tantos viajes de 'negocio', ya que su padre, Charlie Swan, también pertenecía a mi mundo. Recuerdo que después de esa visita nunca la deje sola. Ella era una persona que no tenía idea en que entorno estaba y decir que nos tomó un buen tiempo darnos cuenta que de la amistad habíamos pasado a otro nivel nos tomó por sorpresa y en un momento no adecuado.

_5 de Agosto de 1989_

_Bella había llamado 3 veces a mi número privado y no me daba respuesta cuando intente regresar las llamadas. Esto me daba un mal presentimiento y no quería que nada malo le pase a la única persona que en verdad se preocupaba por mí; además a la cual le importaba un bledo en que trabajaba o que era. Estaba en uno de los cuarteles secretos que la mafia tenía, muy cerca de los bosques de Forks; el pueblo donde Bella había nacido y su padre la había podido ocultar fácilmente. No sabía porque, pero necesitaba llegar ya y ver si ella estaba bien._

_Llegué a los bosques del pueblo y conduje lo más rápido que podía; diez minutos después pude ver, al fin, la modesta vivienda en un completo silencio; el cual resultaba intimidante y aterrador. Llegué hasta el frontis de este y estacioné con mucho cuidado el carro detrás de un árbol, tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Al ver que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, mis sentidos se agudizaron y decidí entrar. La primera planta estaba todo en orden, usualmente Isabella estaba casi sola en casa, lo que era mala idea, ya que cualquiera podría ubicarla y hacerle daño; lo que con solo pensarlo me revolvía el estómago._

_Subí hasta la habitación de ella y su puerta también estaba abierta; pero ahora mostrando una imagen que no podía soportar. Ella estaba amarrada a su cama con los ojos rojos por el llanto. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, ni ella ni el bastardo que la miraba desde la dirección opuesta de su habitación. Era uno de los perros de Jacob Black, quien pertenecía a la misma organización donde estábamos el padre de Isabella y yo._

_Él estaba hablando por teléfono así que solo tenía 2 minutos para desatar a Bella y dispararle .Ella al verme se movía mucho y le indique que guardara silencio. Pude desatar su mano izquierda, pero no pude llegar hasta la otra porque el muy malnacido me había descubierto._

—_Vaya— me miró sorprendido— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? No sabía que Cullen estaba relacionado con Swan. Verdaderamente un milagro._

—_Que sorpresa, Quil. Deberías decirle a tu jefe que debes en cuando debe ensuciarse las manos y no lavárselas como Pilatos— le gruñí en respuesta._

—_Qué lindo pero así son los negocios ¿No?— habló mientras jugaba con el arma en mis narices— No importa. Al final van a terminar muertos tu pequeña princesita y tú, ya que por fin descubrimos que tanto encubría el Jefe Swan; y era a esta hermosura que tenía como hija—le toco la cara con sus sucias manos y quería tocarla más. Bella lloraba aterrada, eso no lo podía permitir. Ella era pura e inocente y no se merecía esto._

—_Maldito bastardo, aleja tus sucias manos de ella— le gruñí con tal fuerza que mi garganta dolió pero no me importo— ¡No te ha hecho algo para merecer esto!—le grité con todo el coraje que tenía._

—_Decidido— llevó su asquerosa mano a los labios de ella— Te matare y luego se la llevare al jefe. Le va a encantar._

— _¿Sabes algo, perro?— escupí cada palabra— Sobre mi cadáver— Fue todo rápido. No se dio cuenta que di la vuelta y le golpeé la mano y en un segundo le dispare justo en el estómago; pero al estúpido chucho todavía le quedaban fuerzas y con una arma que tenía escondida me disparó, queriendo arrastrarme con él al infierno._

Luego de eso, estuve inconsciente por casi una semana. Bella nunca quiso decirme cómo fue que consiguió llevarme al hospital y qué es lo que el doctor le había dicho sobre mí. Lo bueno de todo eso, si se puede rescatar, es que mi chica era valiente e incluso más que yo.

_Escuchaba un maldito bip que no me dejaba en paz, me dolía el cuerpo y definitivamente deduje que estaba en un hospital. La luz me cegó cuando trate de abrir los ojos y parpadee varias veces para poder acostumbrar mí vista. Cuando logre divisar bien el lugar pude ver también algo que me conmovió. Bella estaba ahí conmigo, aunque yo ya le había contado en que trabajaba y que hacía, no le había dicho lo de su padre; pero sin embargo ella estaba ahí conmigo haciendo que una calidez interna me invadiese._

—_Bella…—horrible. Tenía la voz pastosa ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?_

— _¿Edward?— preguntó somnolienta— ¡Edward! ¡Dios, estaba tan preocupada! ¡No vuelvas hacer algo así de estúpido! Pudiste morir...— escuché un sollozo de su parte impidiéndole terminar su frase…Pero ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Al fin y al cabo era un desgraciado mafioso._

—_Bella, tranquila— traté que parara de llorar— ¿Cómo estás tú?— pregunté tratando de encontrar algún golpe— Niña— le reñí— Esta es una cosa leve, no pasa nada. ¿Tú estás bien?— volví a preguntar._

—_El que está en camilla eres tú, Edward— me miro enojada— ¿Cómo te sientes?—tocó mi mejilla con ternura._

—_Yo bien– trate de parecer relajado— ¿Sabes? Esta no es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, ya te digo no tienes que preocuparte— le di una sonrisa torcida— al fin y al cabo soy un desgraciado mafioso ¿no?_

_-¡Idiota!— me grito quitándome su tacto amable para ponerse a gritar como histérica— ¡Cómo puedes decir eso de ti! Edward tú no eres así; eres el hombre más cálido, amable, atento ¡Un caballero! ¡No un desgraciado mafioso!_

—_Las apariencias engañan—no la podía mirar a los ojos. Bella era hermosa, yo me había dado cuenta que la quería desde hace mucho tiempo; pero todo lo que me decía ahora me ponía cada vez un sabor amargo en la boca por no poder ser una mejor persona para ella._

—_Edward, mírame—no le hice caso—Edward, mírame—no, yo no quería—Edward… ¡Mierda mírame!— Puso un dedo en mi barbilla para que le preste atención y una corriente eléctrica nos cruzó a ambos._

— _¡Tú no eres malo! Tú eres lindo, amable, cariñoso y sobre todo estas siempre conmigo…y ni me digas que las apariencias engañan porque te conozco…y eres genial. Sobre todo porque nunca te aburres de mí y siempre estas para salvarme y apoyarme._

—_Yo…Bella…—me di cuentas del sentido de sus palabras. Tenía que pararla ¡Yo era malo para ella! No la podía condenar a mi vida. —Bella, yo soy malo y no te convengo ni como amigo._

— _¿Y qué pasa con lo que quiero, Edward? ¡Yo te quiero a ti! –se sonrojo cuando lo dijo, creo que se le había escapado eso, pero era bueno saberlo. Bueno que me quería como yo a ella—No me importa lo que seas, en que trabajas, de dónde vienes ¡no me importa! me importa el Edward que eres cuando estás conmigo—y sin más me beso._

Ese era uno de los buenos recuerdos que tenia de mi Bella, nuestro primer beso. Las cosas no fueron fáciles para nosotros pero pudimos sobrellevar los obstáculos. Nos amábamos y reíamos, cada día era el principio del fin; amábamos disfrutar como si no hubiera un mañana, por eso cuando estuve decidido le pedí que se casara conmigo. Eso fue dos años después del atentado y de su valiente declaración.

_10 de Marzo de 1991_

_Estaba muy nervioso, sí… ¡Rayos! no tenía idea de cuánto. Hoy iba a ser un día muy importante para Bella y para mí, le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo. La lleve a cenar en el mejor restaurante, ya que ella se merecía lo mejor, aunque Isabella en realidad sospechara en algo mis verdaderas intenciones. Fuimos a la playa a dar un paseo y me decidí._

—_Bella sabes que te amo ¿no?— le pregunté tratando de empezar un digno discurso._

—_Sí, Edward— rodó los ojos, ella sospechaba algo— ¿Pero qué pasa?— La bese con todo el amor que solíamos expresarnos y le hice poner sus manos en mis bolsillos traseros, donde estaba el anillo. Ella palmeo la caja y la saco. Era el momento._

—_Edward ¿Qué es esto?—estaba impresionada. No dudaba del amor de Bella, pero... ¿y si se arrepentía? Ese era el temor que tenía; pero sin más quite la caja de sus manos y me arrodille._

—_Isabella Marie Swan: Te amo como nunca llegue amar a nadie. Por ti pude cambiar y encontrar el sentido a mi vida. Por ti descubrí lo que es querer y ser querido. En ti encontré lo que me hacía falta. Bella... ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?— Ella estaba en shock por mis palabras, lo sentía ¿pero era bueno?_

— _¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?— le pregunte preocupado_

— _¡Ah!— chillo lanzándose a mí— ¡claro que si Edward! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!—me besaba por toda la cara y yo no pude hacer más que alzarla y darle vueltas; la besaba, la amaba; no había sido feliz desde nunca. Este era mi historia._

Repasaba cada noche los escritos en este libro tan íntimo, lo hice desde que conocí a Bella. Este era como la segunda cara de mi vida. Había secretos de la mafia y como me había encaminado a ello, cuando conocí a Bella, cuando nos casamos. Hasta cuando el perro de Jacob Black empezó a ser una gran piedra en nuestro camino.

_30 de Mayo de 1991_

_Quería salir de la mafia por el bien de mí Bella y, como siempre le decía y repetía, merecía lo mejor del mundo. Iba a ser difícil poder salir, ya que nadie hasta ahora lo había hecho y Jacob Black últimamente había estado muy tranquilo. Llegue a las sala de juntas, ya que por primera vez me habían solicitado para una reunión 'urgente'. Me di con la sorpresa de que la reunión urgente la convocaba el perro de Black; algo que no me daba buena espina._

—_Vaya, vaya…vaya. Edward Cullen nos honra con su presencia— hablo dándole la cara al fuego._

— _¿Qué quieres, Black?— le pregunté molesto— Si solo me has llamado para hacerme perder la paciencia, tengo muchas cosas muy pero muy importantes que hacer. Así que...Adiós._

—_No te atrevas a dejarme aquí Edward Cullen, porque si no los jefes se han de enterar que tienes una linda y he de decir bella esposa. Bien guardado lo tenías._

_Me paralice por la sorpresa. Ella no tenía por qué sufrir las consecuencias de mi vida. Mal nacido de Black. Me tenía en sus manos._

— _¿Qué quieres? ¿Mis acciones? Te las doy— le gruñí enojado— yo me iba a retirar. Te las regalo si es lo que quieres, pero a mi mujer no la toques; si te les acercas...Te mato. Y sabes que a mí no me tiembla la mano al disparar por venganza._

—_Mira como tiemblo— se burló— no lo quiero fácil. Te voy a perseguir como la sanguijuela que eres._

_Salí hecho una furia de esa oficina, dejando a Jacob Black en su porquería. Tenía que irme rápido y poner a Isabella a salvo. Tuve que ir con Carlisle primero, el jefe de toda la organización, aunque éramos unos 'matones' como nos llamaban, él siempre tenía tolerancia y comprensión aunque sea mínima._

—_Carlisle necesito hablar urgente contigo— me metí sin tocar en su despacho y estaba nervioso. Tenía que actuar rápido—Necesito tu ayuda. Black descubrió que estoy casado; Carlisle, por favor, sabes que siempre te he ayudado. Ahora necesito tu apoyo— Lo medito un momento como siempre solía hacerlo. Él había perdido a su familia por otra organización por eso que había fundado esta. Tenía que tener por lo menos piedad de mí._

—_Está bien — dijo de repente— pero si quieres estar a salvo quedaras en la bancarrota. No tendrás ninguna acción aquí._

— _¡No me interesa, Carlisle! Yo no solo tengo dinero aquí; podré sobrevivir con lo que tengo. Solo te pido ayuda, tú sabes lo que es estar desesperado._

— _Muy bien, yo te puedo ayudar, pero, Edward, tendrás que saber algo: no va a ser fácil. Tendrán que mudarse muy seguido, lo máximo que podrán quedarse en una ciudad será 2 años ¿Podrás con eso?_

—_Haría eso y más por ellas._

—_Entonces tu vuelo sale a primera hora y, muchacho— me miro y trato de sonreír— aprovecha lo que te da la vida._

Después de eso, las cosas se volvieron incluso más duras. Bella tuvo que dejar a su padre, quien se opuso rotundamente a que pusiera en peligro su vida por algo tan insignificante como un hombre, el cual podría morir por la locura que cometía. Y era cierto. Nadie, sin excepciones, salía de la mafia como entró; tu pase de salida era en un cajón mal hecho. Al principio de la nueva vida que quisimos tener, las cosas se nos complicaron; teníamos a Jacob Black jodiendo y bloqueando nuestros caminos, como un perro hambriento en busca de carne. Lo peor, fue que se metió con mi familia, tocando la única fibra sensible de mi ser. Bella.

_20 de Septiembre de 1992_

_—Vamos Bella, contesta el teléfono— gruñí mientras pisaba con más fuerza el acelerador, rompiendo algunas leyes de paso— Vamos, cariño— esto no me daba buena espina, se sentía exactamente como hace unos años, cuando encontré a Isabella amordazada en su propia casa. Deje de timbrar a su celular para revisar si mi arma se encontraba debajo del asiento, soltando el aire que por el estrés había estado conteniendo._

_Después de unos minutos divise mi hogar, que estando a la luz de sol, se podía sentir en los nervios que algo malo sucedía. Dios, por Dios, por lo que más quieras, que sean alucinaciones mías.  
_

_Estacioné el auto con la mayor delicadeza y baje con cuidado del carro, sujetando firmemente el arma, yendo hacia la puerta a la vez que observaba detenidamente mi alrededor. No sé como pasó, me tomó solo un parpadeo para sentir rozar una bala en mi brazo, haciéndome retroceder y apuntar inmediatamente hacia el lugar de la bala. Fijé mi vista entre los arbustos y lo que observe me dejó el alma helada. Bella se encontraba ahí, amarrada de manos y siendo guiada por Jacob Black, quien presionaba con fuerza su arma a un costado de su esbelto cuello. Ella me miraba totalmente asustaba, lloraba y temblaba; y él. como si fuéramos a hablar del tiempo, me sonreía y disfrutaba totalmente de todo esto._

_—¡Black!— le gruñí con una furia que nunca antes había mostrado— ¡Deja a mi mujer en paz, maldito bastardo! Ella nada te ha hecho, si tienes algún problema resuelvelo como hombre. Cara a cara, conmigo, no uses de escudo a una indefensa mujer ¡Cobarde!_

_—¿Cómo se siente ver a tu mujercita en las manos de otro? Oh mejor, ¿Cómo se siente saber que verás a tu mujer morir delante de tus ojos? Oh quizá, primero un caliente espectáculo antes de asesinar este bonito cuerpo— sus sucias manos recorrieron la cintura y el borde la falda de Bella, haciéndola llorar más fuerte a ella y a mí, crecer mis ganas de matarlo._

_—Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi esposa, maldito chucho. O te mataré lentamente._

_—¿Tú crees que lograrás tocarme con tu esposa en mis manos?— e hizo algo que paró mi corazón por unos instantes, le disparó a Bella en la pierna izquierda— ¡Ven, inténtalo!_

_—Tú, hijo de puta, ¡Deja a mi esposa!— corrí hacia ellos, y en un movimiento rápido, tiró a Bella hacia un lado y apuntó directamente a mi pecho, haciendo que el arma que sostenía en mis manos cayera._

_—¿Ahora quién es el hijo de puta, Edward?— se acercó a mi pavoneándose por su triunfo— ¿Ahora quién?— y con eso, cerré mis ojos, escuchando un último disparo._

Después de eso, desperté en un hospital, sintiéndose todo como la primera vez, pero en esa ocasión Bella no se encontraba a mi lado. Cuando desperté, me informaron que mi esposa estaba en otro cuarto, a salvo, y que afortunadamente los golpes que tenía y el disparo no le habían afectado. Escuchar "golpes", "disparos", y el nombre de mi mujer en una oración fue algo imperdonable para mí. Cuando nos casamos, juré proteger a Bella, juré que nunca le sucedería algo malo ¿Y qué sucedió? Terminamos internados en un hospital debido al ataque de Jacob Black; que poco después me enteré que había muerto el disparo que había escuchado fue el de Bella, quien cogió mi arma aprovechando el descuido de su opresor, para evitar que acabara definitivamente con mi vida. Todo por boca de ella.

Un año después, tuvimos la dicha de que naciera nuestra pequeña Reneesme, la cual era una replica exacta de su madre, con esa sonrisa tan pura e inocente. Ella creció siendo nuestro mayor secreto, la protegíamos con uñas y dientes; si encontrábamos que algo sospechoso la rodeaba, no dudábamos ni un segundo y decidíamos mudarnos. Ella era ahora nuestro motor y motivo para seguir adelante. Reneesme era la pequeña luz de esperanza que alumbraba nuestros días.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en Atlanta. Carlisle seguía en contacto, apoyando en lo posible, moviendo información y facilitando un poco más las cosas para la comodidad de mi mujer y mi hija. Desde que comenzamos este viaje de adrenalina, Bella sufrió al inicio; sintiendo su dolor como si fuera el mío y tratando en la medida que fuera soportarlo juntos. Además, junto con Bella, le explicamos a Reneesme el porque de nuestras acciones; evitando las partes oscuras y sangrientas, llegando ella ha acostumbrarse a los cambios. Ella era una niña muy inteligente y había aceptado lo que la vida le daba.

— ¿Edward?—Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos ¿Qué hora era?

—Ven, amor— le di la mano y como siempre ese cariño y esa corriente nos abrazaba.

—Edward son las 4 am; debes dejar esa manía— me regañó— ya estamos acostumbradas, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Isabella ¿Hablaste con tu padre?— cambié el tema y vi como ella se tensaba en el acto — ¿Bella?

—Está mal, Edward. Lo peor es que no puedo ir a verlo— trato de no quejarse.

—Sé que te hace daño todo esto cariño, pero— trate de no reprocharle pero al final lo hice— Tu sabias que yo era malo, no era bueno para ti.

— ¡Edward!— me grito junto con un manazo muy fuerte en el hombro— No es tiempo de reproches. Mírame—y así lo hice— ¡Te amo! Me has dado lo mejor de la vida. Me sacaste del infierno donde vivía…me amaste y eso es todo.

—Te amo—la bese profundamente—no sabes cuánto, no sé qué haría sin ti— la volví a besar más profundo— Te prometo, no, lo juro; estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe en buenas y malas.

— ¿En la enfermedad y salud?— recito ella de nuevo regalándome la sonrisa más bella— ¿pero me querrás cuando este arrugada y con canas?— pregunto preocupada sacándome una risa.

—Bella...— reí— tú eres y serás perfecta, con canas o sin ellas...—le bese la mejilla— con arrugas...serás una linda abuelita— bromee ganándome un golpe. De nuevo.

—Oh Dios, por eso te amo, y así te quise desde el principio—me beso y estuvimos así por un rato, hasta que nuestra pequeña decidió aparecer.

— ¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Hoda es?— preguntó una niña dormilona que ahora tenía 3 años.

—Nena— le reproche— ¿qué haces despierta? ¿No deberías estar soñando ahora, bebe?

—Es que…—se le aguaron los ojitos, era tan sensible como su madre.

—Ven acá, cariño—le dije y ella llego caminando hasta nosotros para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre y yo las abrace a ambas—Tienen que entenderlo, ustedes dos, siempre son y serán lo más importante para mi vida; son la luz de ésta, las querré para siempre y hasta donde nos lleve la vida.

— ¿Para siempre?—pregunto Bella.

—Para siempre— y con un gran beso de mi esposa y las manitas cariñosas de mi hermosa hija selle de nuevo un trato eterno.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaw :)**

**Debo confesar que esta historia me ha encantado. ¿Y a ustedes?**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**xo- L. D. Unknown.**


End file.
